


His boyfriend was such a little shit

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi tries to play hard to get, M/M, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren begs. Levi finds him hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His boyfriend was such a little shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



“Levi, come on…” Eren tried again, “what’s the big deal?”

  
“We’ve already agreed tonight is my turn.” Levi sighed. “ _‘Let’s be fair about this,’_ sound familiar, Eren?”

  
The brunet snorted. As if Levi was throwing his own words back in his face. “Just one more night? You can have two in return.” Eren pressed, climbing onto Levi’s lap, trying his best to look innocent despite the fact that he was straddling him.

  
“I’ve been looking forward to this all morning…” Levi trailed off. He was more than a little intrigued as to how Eren was going to try to persuade him.

  
“Come on, LeeLee.” Eren purred in his ear before planting a soft kiss to his shoulder.

  
“Calling me that is nothing but detrimental to your plea.” Levi breathed, desperate not to let on how amazing Eren’s tongue felt against his neck.

  
“Please?” The brunet rasped against his skin, shifting his hips forward slowly, letting a drawn out moan leave his lips. “I had a dream last night that gave me some ideas… I think you’ll really like them.”

  
“You aren’t getting your way by giving me a boner, either.” Levi deadpanned; quite the feat considering his cheeks were flushed and his heart was racing with every movement Eren made on him.

  
Eren sighed against his skin. Time for his ultimate weapon. The puppy eyes.

  
He pulled back, brows raised and oceanic eyes wide. He let his bottom lip jut out the tiniest bit, and as a final touch he cocked his head to the side.

  
His puppy eyes never failed, at least according to Jean who witnessed the maneuver get him out of a handful of scoldings from Mikasa and a lecture or two from Armin.

 

“ _Please?_ ” Eren asked one last time. Levi glared at him, determined not to let his will buckle to that impossibly adorable face.

  
He lasted about ten seconds before conceding his defeat with a sigh. “Ugh, fine, brat.” He rolled his eyes. “You can top tonight.”

Eren let out a cheer to celebrate his victory before crashing his lips to Levi’s.

  
“I know it’s 3:30 in the afternoon, but can tonight start now?”

  
Levi smiled for the first time since their conversation started. “You better impress me with your new techniques, Jaeger, or you’ll be punished.”

  
Eren smirked at him, lip between his teeth. “Mmm… promises, promises.”

  
Levi would have scoffed if Eren wasn’t palming him through his jeans.

  
His boyfriend was such a little shit


End file.
